11 Year Old Lab Rat
by MBVlover2884
Summary: Mr.Davenport has created another lab rat,but guess what?She is 11 years old.When she meets a new friend at school he finds out her secret.Marcus then has a plan.(READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT)
1. Chapter 1

**The new lab rat is Alie.**

**Name:Alie**

**Age:11**

**Ability:? (READ ON TO FIND OUT)**

****Nobody's POV

"Guys,come I want to show you something!" called out from the lab.

"What is it?"Asked Chase as all of them were entering the lab.

"Well,I have created a new lab rat."said

"WHAT!"Everyone shouted except Adam.

"Guys didn't you hear, HE CREATED A NEW LAB RAT!"Adam shouted.

"Yeah,her name is Alie and she is 11 years old."Said .

"She's 11 years old?Well,now I'm not going to be the little ?"Said Chase.

"So here she is" siad as reveed her from a large capsule.

Alie got out of the capsule and met everyone.

"So what ability do I have?"Alie asked

"Wait let me strength!"said .Davenport said no.

"Super speed!"

"No"

"Then what is it?"Said Alie.

"It's smarts"Said .Alie rises her eyebrow and then said.

"Huh?"

"Well it's not so bad being smart."Said Chase.

"Dinners ready!"Tasha shouted.

Everyone went running pushing Chase and Alie making them crash into each both fell to the floor.

"On second thought,It is that bad"Said Chase while rubbing his head.

**So I think im going to continue this by Friday or the way maybe this chapter wasn't very good but it will get better.I don't want to give too much away but its going to involve MARCUS O_o Plzz review for even more! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!So the new character is alie's friend that she meets at school.**

**Name:Matthew**

**Age:11**

**That's pretty much it but he is not bionic or I do not know when I am going to update but do not worry about hope you enjoy!:D**

Nobody's POV

"Kids hurry up you're going to be late for school!" yelled.

"We are coming!"Leo yelled a few seconds they were ready to go.

Alie's POV

I walked into my new went to the office and the secretary told me that some boy named Matthew was going to show me around told me to wait until he was a minute or two,the boy appeared he was almost the same height as me(A/N:Alie is very tall for her age she looks like she is 13 or 14 and Matthew is above her shoulder I would say)He came up to me and said

"Hi,I am Matthew"he put his hand out so shook it and said

"I am Alie"We walked out the he showed me the cafeteria,library,and my home room class and said he was in the same was still 15 minutes until bell rang so I asked

"So do you have any friends?"I said.

"Not really."He said

"Then what do you do everyday?"I asked

"Just go to the library or something"He said

"Well I could be your friend"I said and he smiled in a friendly bell rang and we went to spent morning recess,lunch, and last recess talking.I was almost close to telling him that I was bionic but I didn't because Davenport said that I shoud not tell anyone about being bionic or having bionic school I invited Matthew walked to the school were Adam,Bree,Chase,and Leo went in and the bell ,we saw Chase running and screamed "RUUUUUUNNN!"as he saw both of us and pushed us into his locker.

"I am quite surprised that we all three fit in one locker"Matthew said and Chase nodded.

"So who is your new friend?"asked Chase as he opened the locker and got out.

"I am Matthew"said Matthew

"I am Chase Alie's brother"said Adam,Bree,and Leo arrived.

"Who's this little guy?"asked Adam ruffling Matthew's hair.

"Stop it!"whispered Chase while nudging Adam.

"I am Matthew"said put out his hand and Matthew shook it but Adam raised his hand a little bit too much and Matthew was hanging from Adam's looked at Adam with worried then said

"Oh right!"Adam said letting Matthew gently on the looked at Adam with a confused look on his laughed nervously and said

"I am Leo"

"I am Bree"

"Well I think we should be going now"Leo walked out the door and headed home.

Nobody's POV

They were 2 houses away from Marcus'.

"Oh I just remembered Marcus invited us to his house"Bree said

"Matthew would you like to go?"asked Chase

"Sure"Said looked walked up to the house and rang the came out quickly.

"Well who are the new ones"Said Marcus

"This is Alie and matthew"Said Chase

"I have never seen any of them with you guys"Marcus said

"Well um Alie was in um uh Canada Whitechapel with our family"Said smiled and said

"Come in"they went in except Leo."Well aren't you coming"said hesitated.

"You better have not told ANY of them"Marcus whispered to Leo and pushed him in harshly.

Matthew's POV

"Ok guys feel comfortable,while I go and tell my dad to come to meet you"Said Marcus.15 minutes had passed and Marcus still wasn't back.

"Matthew can you go and look for Marcus?"Said chase

"Yeah sure"I said.'Wow this is big house' I thought to myself."What's down here"I mumbled as I went down some stairs.I walked a little and saw Marcus talking to someone.

"Their here and it seems that Davenport has created a new lab rat"said Marcus said

"Lab rat?"I whispered confused

"So here is the plan you take care of the bionic ones and I'll take care of the two geeks"Said marcus.

"Bionic ones?" I whispered

"I have to tell Alie"I said to myself.I was about run but tripped with somethings

"Wooaah"I said as tripped

"Ow"I said rubbing my head."What are you doing?"Someone said.I looked up and saw Marcus.

"Oh no"I said scared


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!Well i think i've been having some problems with the story because if you havent noticed i am missing some words of the story and that is why maybe you haven't understood the story.I'm really sorry for that so hope you enjoy! :) :D**

Matthew's POV

"I um was just um"I said as I scrambled to my feet.

"Look if you heard that conversation,"Said Marcus as he walked closer to me.

"and tell anyone about it,you are toast,for real"said Marcus.

"But wh-at did I do"I said nervously.

"You still don't know?"Marcus smirked.

"Don't know what?"I asked confused.

"Well that your little friend is bionic"said Marcus.

"Oh no,I heard that but what do you mean by bionic?"I said.

"So you did hear?"Said Marcus.

"Pff,no,of course not,who said that"I rolled his eyes.

"Anyways by bionic I mean that she has chip at the back of her neck"said Marcus.

"Like a robot?"I asked confused.

"No she is a real person,just that she has the ability of being smart"said Marcus.

"and you should also know that Adam,Bree,and Chase are bionic too"said Marcus

"What about Leo?"I asked.

"Nope,even if he was he still be weak"said Marcus.

"and that is why I think he needs someone as weak as you"said Marcus and then he pushed me to the blocked my way so I couldn't get I pushed him and ran up stairs.

"HEY STOP!"yelled Marcus behind me."NOOO!"I yelled I finally got to the living room everyone looked at me with worried Marcus walked in.

"Alie,Marcus was just about to-"I said but suddenly Marcus put hand over my mouth.

"What he means is that we were just playing game"said Marcus and then he let go off was a beeping sound coming from Chase's he whispered something to Adam,Bree,and Alie."Missions?!You never told me anything about missions!"Alie whispered but I still could hear it.

"Marcus we have to go we forgot that we have detention"said Bree.

"Wait doesn't Alie go to a different school?"asked Marcus."Well, yeah but it was bring your 11 year old sister too detention day"Said Chase.

"Good we're leaving"said Leo and I in unison."No way you two stay here"said Bree."WHY?!"Leo and I asked in unison."We don't want to be rude so you two stay here and make him company"said Chase as he,Bree and Adam opened the door."NO WA-"said Leo as they shut the turned around too see Marcus smiling laughed nervously and said

"I think we should be going now"

"Oh you are not going anywhere"said Marcus.

**Well hope you liked it!:) The vacations go by I don't know when am I going to update because in two days I am back to school :( So yeah ok Bye! :D**


End file.
